


Never Done

by Merfilly



Category: The Talon and Chantry Series - Louis L'Amour
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Borden has to wear many hats
Kudos: 4





	Never Done

**Author's Note:**

> Writing exercise prompt - "answering the call of bells"

Many days in town were perfectly calm and quiet. Never mind the occasional gunslinger that spiced up their lives, Borden amended in his thoughts.

Today was not meant to be a quiet enough day for him to catch up on the news the local telegraph office had printed off. No sooner than his boot heels touched his desk than the bells started tolling… and they were in the fire signal.

"Time to put on your other hat, Borden Chantry," he mused at himself, hurrying to rustle up his volunteer firemen.

It would be a hard day, but such was life.


End file.
